Memories of An Engagement
by RayDayyx
Summary: It's not everyday someone gets engaged, including this golden couple. Troypay oneshot. by ELLIE


_A golden blonde goddess walked down from her manor towards the pool. Her gold bikini twinkling in the New Mexico summer heat. She headed over to her boyfriend for over nine years, a brunette who was lounging on a lounge chair near the pool. She sneaked a smile before heading towards him. His avatar shades covering his eyes as he read a sports magazine. The blonde smiled before taking off her over-sized sunglasses and tossing them onto the grass. She slipped her slippers off and tip-toed towards the brunette. She walked up behind him before kissing his neck gently, but passionately. _

_The brunette jumped as he felt a pair of soft lips touch the skin of his neck. He turned and saw the golden goddess herself- smiling brightly before walking around the chair and sitting on it. He smirked as he sat at the end of the chair._

"_Shar…" _

"_Troysie…"_

_Troy got on top of her and kissed her nose as she giggled slightly. She ran her hands down his toned chest before kissing his lips capturing his sweetness. Troy pulled back and smiled at her- and of course Sharpay smiled back. _

"_So…how is the sexiest fashion designer to ever live in this world?" Troy smiled goofily. _

_Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Troy, hun. I'm not a designer yet. We're still in college. One more year before I launch my line." She patted his chest and laughed before looking at him with a face._

"_What?"_

"_Now, how about you? Mr. Basketball Star? When are you going to leave and search for the best team ever?" Sharpay laughed. Troy mocked her. _

"_Babe, you already know the Knicks already signed me onto their team."_

_Sharpay shot him a glance before confusion crossed her face. "Wait, then why stay at the university?"_

"_You know I can't leave you. That's how much I love you." He said, wrapping his arms around her and flicking her nose. Sharpay shot him a 'how-sweet' look. _

"_Aww, Toy!" She squealed before changing into girlish giggles. Troy laughed before leaning in. Sharpay leaned in too but as Troy's lips inched closer she jumped up and ran towards the pool. Causing Troy to fall over and kiss the seat of the lounge chair. _

"_SHAR! Why'd you do that?" Troy asked as he got up from the lounge chair and headed towards her._

_She merely shrugged before diving gracefully into the pool. Troy pouted as Sharpay resurfaced, wiping her golden locks from her face. Sharpay crooked her finger signaling him to join her. He smiled and jumped in causing the water to roar in waves and splash Sharpay. _

"_TROY!" She squealed as she felt herself being lifted. She looked towards the bottom of herself and saw Troy, himself, carrying her. _

_Troy let her down and kissed her lips, instinctively wrapping his toned arms around her waist as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Both deepening the kiss. Sharpay pulled away looking Troy straight in the eyes._

_Troy smiled before lifting Sharpay up onto the edge of the pool and taking her hand. _

"_Will you…Sharpay Aurora Evans marry me, Troy Alexander Bolton?" _

_Sharpay gasped before shaking her head, tears flowing down her face. Troy's face was crossed with disappointment. Sharpay's head tossed back and she began laughing before turning to face Troy. She flicked his nose._

"_Of course, I'll marry you, silly." Troy smiled and kissed her full on the lips._

--

Sharpay looked back on the memory as she ran her hand through her hair- admiring her left hand. The ring hand. A 100-carat diamond her was laying on her ring finger. The diamond had pink gems encrusted on its sides showing her taste and a gentle excuse for her to fashionize her wedding.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Sharpay turned and saw her short, black haired maid with her tea in hand.

"Mrs. Bolton." She nodded. Sharpay blushed.

"I'm not Mrs. Bolton yet, Lolita." Sharpay took the tea gently from the maid's hands before patting the seat next to her.

Lolita shook her head before smiling at Sharpay. "Don't worry, your wedding is coming up soon so I should be saying Mrs. Bolton." Lolita chuckled before walking back and out of the room. Sharpay shook her head giggling to herself.

Yes, she was going to be Mrs. Bolton soon. And she was so excited.

* * *

**A/N:** This popped into my head as I was figuring out what oneshot I should do, and this title of this story popped to my head so I thought over it and wrote the story. Hope you liked it.

Review. Add Fave. Add Fave Author. x3


End file.
